Complication of the structure of a printed circuit board (PCB) increases the design time. The printed circuited board is a source of generating electromagnetic interference (EMI) affecting other electronic devices or human bodies. To address this, electromagnetic compatibility (EMC) requirements are demanded for designing the printed circuit board, thus resulting in the increased design time.
Related techniques are disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-20644, 2012-53726, and 2009-99139.